


Прости... - Придурок

by Monstrr



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little bit of Drama, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Human Castiel, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrr/pseuds/Monstrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин просит прощения у Кастиэля.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прости... - Придурок

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке на Supernatural One String Fest - Дин2014/Кас2014, Дин винит в себя в том, что случилось с Касом и просит прощения.

Если бы Кастиеля спросили, хотел бы он вернуться в прошлое и изменить свое будущее, тот бы сначала непонимающе вылупился, а потом с уверенностью сказал: “Нет”. Кастиель ни о чем не жалел. Поэтому, когда Дин в два часа ночи заявился к нему с извинениями, он только склонил голову набок и, потянувшись, погладил пальцами теплую загорелую руку.

Но это не успокаивает, а только раздувает горькую вину в легких Дина. Нет, не в легких. В груди. Во всем теле. И он уже не может остановиться. 

Кастиель слушает его и старается не разводить губы в улыбке, не смотреть с нежностью. Потому что Дин никогда не выдерживает его такого – любящего так чисто и открыто, слишком понимающего. Потому что у Дина начинает дрожать подбородок, и глаза наливаются соленой влагой и чем-то едким на дне радужки, жалящим сердце. 

Прости за эгоизм и за дурацкие прозвища, за то, что так и не научился слушать и привык к твоей помощи настолько, что по любому поводу бежал к тебе. И за грубость прошлой ночью тоже и…

Слова сливаются в монотонное бормотание, а глаза, темно-зеленые и такие уставшие, смотрят в сторону, щеки и шея покраснели. До чего же забавно! Будто перед Кастиелем стоит не мужчина, спасший мир от многочисленных попыток апокалипсиса, а провинившийся мальчишка. 

Кас не выдерживает – смеется, притягивает к себе и трется носом о шею, губами дразнит тонкую кожу. Дин каменеет, испуганно косится на растрепанные темные волосы и покрытую щетиной щеку, на приподнятый в улыбке уголок рта. Может, Кас сошел с ума? А если… Боже, нет, что я наделал! Опять я!..

И прежде чем успевает начать захлебываться в разлившемся океане вины, видит лучистые, невозможно голубые глаза, а потом прямо в губы ласковое:

\- Придурок. 

И чужой рот на его губах и подбородке, длинные пальцы в волосах - ласковые. Все внутри Дина взрывается, растекаясь теплым и легким. Вина с привкусом полыни все так же плотно стискивала грудь, но сейчас, с долгим, ленивым поцелуем, она казалась призрачной дымкой.

Кастиель обнимает его и понимает: вся эта дурь в голове Винчестера жует нервы. Она бессмысленная и неправильная. Откуда такая вообще взялась? 

Зубы прихватывают нижнюю губу, в ответ тянется хриплый стон, и Кас расплывается в счастливой, придурошной улыбке. Дать бы дураку этому, который с веснушками и вечно ноющий, подзатыльник, что ли.

Ты идиот, Дин. Засунь свою глупую вину себе в задницу. И просто целуй меня чаще.


End file.
